


what does the fox say?

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Chinen’s fox tail isn’t just a clip on.





	what does the fox say?

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (sex toys) and donation.

It’s late when Takaki hears a knock at his door, frowning because he’s not expecting anyone tonight. Usually he would get a phone call or text message first, yet there’s no missed notifications on his phone. Cautiously, he approaches the front door and squints through the peep hole.

The tips of furry ears are barely visible on the other side, and Takaki grins as he flips his deadbolts and opens the door. “Chinen, what are you doing—”

He’s cut off by Chinen’s entire weight, which feels much heavier than it looks as Chinen barrels into him like a football player trying to get past. It’s comical to see him rush by while wearing fox ears and a bushy tail, but the manner with which he moves is odd and Takaki barely resists the urge to pet him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks gently, trying to guide Chinen over to the couch, but the younger man won’t budge. “Was Nishikido-senpai mean to you again?”

He’s kidding, because Nishikido Ryo is hardly mean to anyone let alone his precious kouhai, but Chinen twitches like there’s some truth to it. It’s not uncommon that he’s not talking at all, though it’s been a long time since he‘s been too shy to speak his mind, especially with Takaki. Takaki’s suddenly reminded of a much smaller Chinen with longer hair, curling up on Takaki’s lap and murmuring his thoughts because he wasn’t comfortable enough to say them out loud.

That mindset is not at all appropriate for the actual sound that Chinen makes, which is a strangled moan no matter how he tries to disguise it. His tail swishes behind him and all at once Takaki knows what’s going on, because he’s smarter than everyone thinks he is, particularly when it comes to things like this.

“I can’t…get it out,” Chinen hisses through clenched teeth. His face is bright red from more than just the cold, looking frustrated and stimulated at the same time. “It took forever to film the last episode, so I think it got stuck.”

Takaki blinks. “Why…”

Chinen gives him a look that’s half glare and half pleading, so Takaki drops the questions and focuses on Chinen’s discomfort. Slowly, he reaches down to apply the faintest pressure to Chinen’s tail, fascinated by the way Chinen shudders and pushes fists into Takaki’s chest like he’s trying to press closer and push away at the same time.

“Okay, okay,” Takaki says, calming himself as well as Chinen as he sits on the couch and pats his lap. “This is just like the time with Yabu and the whisk. If you relax, we should be able to get it out.”

Chinen makes a face at the comparison, which looks even cuter with his furry ears and Takaki reaches out to pull him closer. Straddling Takaki’s lap brings forth even more dubious noises, ones that Takaki finds difficult to ignore as his own body becomes more than interested in hearing them.

“There you go,” he says gently, rubbing Chinen’s back as that small body trembles on top of him. “I’m going to try to move it, okay?”

A pained whine answers him, but it’s followed by a short nod and Takaki drops his hand to the bushy tail sticking out of the flap in the back of Chinen’s uniform pants. He tries to get a good grip on it without applying any pressure, but Chinen’s noises get louder and Takaki has to resist the urge to use the toy for its intended purpose, pushing it in and out of Chinen until he comes all over himself.

“Don’t you dare enjoy this,” Chinen snaps, and Takaki’s eyes bulge open as he halts his thoughts right there. “I came to you because I trusted you not to take advantage of me.”

“That’s so sweet,” Takaki tells him, grinning while Chinen grumbles something about the process of elimination and the least of eight evils. “Don’t worry, Chii, I’ll take care of you.”

Chinen doesn’t seem convinced, but he seems equally as unlikely to move anywhere that’s not closer to Takaki as Takaki squeezes the top of the tail and slowly pulls on it. Takaki has to bite his lip to keep from reacting to how Chinen’s body clamps down onto it, refusing to let it go anywhere other than further inside. He tries to wiggle it out, but the resistance is fierce. A whine slips out at how tight he is, how good it would feel if it were Takaki’s cock instead.

“Sorry,” he whispers, stroking Chinen’s spine in a desperate attempt to console him. He can only imagine how uncomfortable this is after an entire day of filming plus taking the train here; Takaki growls at the thought of anyone else putting their hands on Chinen like this, and not just because their intentions wouldn’t be to help.

He turns the tail from side to side and Chinen gasps into his shoulder, clutching onto his shirt with both hands. “Yuu _yan_ ,” he cries, bringing back the old nickname that has Takaki hugging him even harder, determined to make him feel better.

“Maybe you need to…finish,” Takaki suggests slowly, then quickly adds to it before Chinen can get upset with him. “Not because I want to do it, or anything. But because your body doesn’t seem to want to let go until it gets what it wants.”

Chinen’s sigh is defeated, like he already knew that and just didn’t want to admit it; Takaki wouldn’t be surprised if that’s actually why he chose Takaki to go to in the first place, for this inevitable conclusion. “If you ever tell anyone about this, I swear I’ll have my sister put a curse on you.”

That’s not an empty threat considering the strange, unexplainable things that have happened involving Chinen Saya in the past, so Takaki takes it seriously and gives a firm nod. “Just enjoy it, okay?” he tries. “Lots of guys like it like this. It’ll be easier if you stop fighting it.”

“Shut up and do it,” Chinen mutters, and Takaki ignores the tone in favor of the consent. He’s surprised at how quickly Chinen lets down his guard and rocks back against the intrusion, but at the same time Takaki feels like the younger man had just been waiting for permission to like it.

He starts slowly, moving the tail back and forth with little pressure, but Chinen’s body seems to suck it in even more and all Takaki can do is push it deeper. That has Chinen panting into his neck, hips rolling more than the sluttiest dance move, made even dirtier since it’s happening literally on top of Takaki. It takes all of Takaki’s effort to stop his own hips from pushing back, focusing on the rhythm with which he’s basically fucking Chinen with the fox tail butt plug he’d worn for today’s filming.

It’s exhilarating how hard Chinen clings to him, panting into Takaki’s neck like it was really Takaki inside him, thrusting up into him. Try as he might, Takaki can’t push that thought away, wrapping his arm more tightly around Chinen to alleviate some of the pressure. He inadvertently pulls them closer together, feeling Chinen’s rock-hard erection against his own, and it’s impossible to suppress the moan that demands to come out, instantly followed by a full-body shiver from Chinen that leaves no doubt in Takaki’s mind how much he liked hearing that.

Chinen seems unbothered by Takaki’s unintentional involvement, though he’s likely preoccupied with the new angle Takaki’s using to push the toy in and out. He could probably take it out now with little effort, but Chinen’s whole body is shaking like he’s close, never mind that taking it out was the whole point here. The shameless way Chinen’s grinding against him is enough to keep the guilt away, because it’s not taking advantage of him if he’s the one riding Takaki’s lap like a bucking bronco at the rodeo.

The friction is so good that Takaki stops paying attention to what he’s doing, realizing too late that he’s pulled the tail completely out in an attempt to thrust it in deeper. They both pause, Chinen still trembling like he cannot physically control himself anymore, and Takaki acts without thinking, tossing the tail to the side and replacing it with two of his fingers. Chinen had been thoroughly prepared by whoever had inserted the tail in the first place, enough lube remaining for Takaki to easily slip inside and feel around until he finds the right spot.

“Tell me to stop,” he hisses into Chinen’s hair, his nose rubbing against the fur of Chinen’s fox ears. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Chinen shakes his head so hard that both ears fall off, both arms embracing Takaki in an obvious plea not to go anywhere. “Feels good now.”

“I bet, after being teased with that all day,” Takaki replies, earning a scoff from Chinen that pales in comparison to how much his body agrees with Takaki’s assessment. “What do you want, Chii? Tell me and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything you want.”

“I want _you_ , Yuuyan,” Chinen breathes out, reaching a shaky hand down to grope Takaki directly in case there was any doubt in Takaki’s mind what exactly he meant. Takaki rushes to unfasten his pants with his free hand and groans when Chinen touches him directly, pulling out his cock with firm strokes that have Takaki arching where he sits.

It’s a rush to get Chinen out of his pants, at least enough for him to straddle Takaki properly, knees on either side of Takaki’s chest as he positions himself for entry. Takaki can barely get his fingers out before Chinen’s sitting down on him, easily taking in his length after all of that preparation, and it’s all Takaki can do to keep his head up and eyes focused on Chinen because now he’s actively involved in this, whatever this is.

“Yuuyan,” Chinen moans, settling into a rocking rhythm faster than Takaki expects. “Feels good, want more.”

“More?” Takaki gets out, his voice all air as he reaches down to place both hands on Chinen’s hips. He’s not controlling the movements by any means, just gauging Chinen’s rhythm so that he can thrust up in time, pulling even more beautiful noises from Chinen as he hits him deeper. It’s worlds better now that Takaki can feel it too, arousal flooding his body to the tips of his fingers and toes as Chinen squeezes around him over and over.

“Chii,” he gets out, finally satisfying the urge to let his head fall back, giving into the feeling completely. Instantly lips pepper his neck, nipping and sucking enough to make him tighten his grip on Chinen’s hips, taking over the pace while Chinen chants Takaki’s nickname like a mantra. Takaki really likes the way that sounds, knowing that Chinen is well aware of who is making him feel this good, whose dick he’s riding.

Chinen shoves a hand between them and suddenly everything gets so much tighter, his pitch increasing as he pulls himself off in time with their efforts. Takaki struggles to breathe through his groans, trying to last until Chinen finishes, but it’s all too much and he manages to give a split-second warning in case Chinen doesn’t want the mess inside him, but Chinen just rocks down harder like he wants to get as much as he can before Takaki’s done.

In the haze of his orgasm, which was strong enough to knock him onto his ass had he not already been sitting, Takaki lifts a hand to cover Chinen’s, stroking him together until Chinen’s moaning into Takaki’s throat and spurting over their fingers. It seems to take Chinen just as long to catch his breath as Takaki, neither one making the effort to move until Chinen heaves a sigh of relief that is bigger than he is and grabs onto Takaki’s shoulders to push himself up.

Takaki forces his eyes open to look at Chinen, the short hair sticking to his scalp and his hooded eyes. He looks considerably more comfortable than he had when he’d arrived, much more like the grown-up Chinen who is in control of himself and not completely helpless. If anything, Takaki likes this Chinen better, appreciates that he’s an adult who doesn’t require lap support anymore, even if it means he hasn’t had any excuses to be close to him like this.

“Want to tell me what happened now?” Takaki asks carefully, his hands still lingering on Chinen’s bare hips, stroking the flesh just above the bone.

“Nishikido-senpai dared me to wear it,” Chinen finally says, his voice laced with desperate gasps for air. “He didn’t think I would do it.”

“You showed him, didn’t you?” Takaki replies, a little impressed with the lengths Chinen would go to win.

Chinen even looks pleased with himself as he smirks. “Yeah I did. Except that I couldn’t get it out after filming, so I told him I was going to wear it home along with the ears. The look on his face was priceless.”

“That’s our Chiitsune,” Takaki says, laughing at the pun he’d made off the top of his head, but Chinen wrinkles his nose.

“Don’t call me that,” he pouts, and Takaki leans up to kiss him without thinking. It’s a quick press of their lips, actively reciprocated by Chinen until Takaki pulls away, leaving him looking bewildered. “What was that for?”

“Isn’t it weird that we hadn’t kissed yet?” Takaki asks, lifting his clean hand to thread through Chinen’s damp hair. Chinen leans into the touch like a cat, their next kiss a joint effort and not nearly as short.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Chinen tells him later, after they’ve cleaned up and changed into sleep clothes, the invitation for Chinen to spend the night unspoken. “I’m glad I came to you.”

“You can always come to me,” Takaki tells him, pulling him close, and Chinen pretends to struggle for a few seconds before curling up into Takaki’s embrace, his heartbeat still calming down from his eventful day. “You should keep the tail, though.”

“Already planning to,” Chinen replies, tugging on Takaki’s shirt until Takaki rolls over on top of him, clearly initiating round two.


End file.
